A Devil Jinchuuriki
by lemony.club
Summary: Towards the end of the war, the powers of God and Satans were unleashed after the death of their bodies, forming a spiraling dimensional portal. Grayfia Lucifuge, wanting to save Sirzechs' life, sacrificed herself and closed the rift in the process. She emerged into a different world, and with no way to return home, she accepted her fate and moved on with her life. NarutoxGrayfia!
1. A Devil Jinchuuriki (Oneshot)

**A Devil Jinchuuriki (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=**

The Earth shook heavily as its body was ravaged by a series of deafening explosions, sending up debris and dust high in the air. The rumbling disturbed the scattered and mutilated corpses, which had been laid there in silence all across the battlefield. Above the sky filled with floating dancers, spinning and twirling around each other. It wasn't a peaceful tangle as most of the dancers gripped in their hand were instrument of destruction. Their eyes filled with resentment as they used their supernatural power in an attempt to erase each other from existence.

This was the **_Great War_**, a titanic battle between the three most powerful factions that ever walked the world. No one remembered why and how the war had started; nobody really cared to ask about the reason anymore. They all had lost much in the long conflict that had engulfed all three dimensions. The mortal world, heaven and the underworld lay in ruins. Their families and friends' death only fueled their burning hatred. As such, those that were not of their kind must be exterminated. It was the single goal in their mind. Blindly, many of them went to their death, believing their selfless sacrifice would make a difference in the end and allow their own kind to triumph.

Countless spears of lights, in all possible magnificent glows, flew across the heaven. The deadly projectiles crashed against their targets without remorse. Those that managed to evade the barrage quickly retaliated with their elemental powers. Ice, Fire, Lightning and many more bolts were created in the palm of their hands and let loose, flying in the opposite direction. These destructive powers ripped feather-filled wings apart and turned their victim into something out a nightmare.

"You devils are an abomination! Why don't you all disappear already!" an angelic being roared as he threw the light spear, which he recently constructed, towards his hatred enemy. His opponent swayed to the side and evaded the strike. Her face remained expressionless as she outstretched her hand to manifest her own power.

"Unfortunately, Master Lucifer wishes the same for you," she said almost impassively before sending a blast of blue colored mist at her enemy. The angel's white wings became stiff as ice crystal formed around him. Before he could blink the entire space around him frozen up and he was encased in ice. The giant airborne iceberg fell towards the earth aided by gravity, and shattered on impact with the harden ground, showering frozen shards all over.

"Pardon for the mess," she apologized towards the surface with a straight face before engaging other angels nearby. One by one, they were frozen and fell from the sky through her powerful Ice-magic. She about to strike another target but he was shredded and torn apart by a spirally black sphere that came from behind her. Her eyes remained the same as she turned around while her braided hair flapping in the wind.

"Gremory-sama. I thank you for your assistance, but it was unnecessary," she said while brushing the dust off her maid uniform, and her long braid silver hair return back to its normal position.

"Ah, don't be like that, Grayfia Lucifuge. And call me Sirzechs… Gremory-sama is my father," Sirzechs requested with a small smile before dashing backwards from his position in the air to dodge a flying light spear. It passed through his previous spot.

Grayfia turned her body to the side, effectively evading the same light spear as well. She then quickly channeled magic into her palm and sent a blast of ice at the attacker in the distance. She also sighed a little after watching her employer tried to talk to her while killing lesser angels around him playfully.

"Please be careful, I wouldn't want you to die," Grayfia implored with some feeling before flying away and re-engage enemies of her Master. The House of Lucifuge along with House of Gremory had served under Lucifer; one of the Four Satans that governed the underworld. However, her house also was in servitude of House Gremory and she worked as a maid of sort. As always, Lucifer's direct command superseded Sirzechs', and every able devil must participate in this all-out attack against the host of heavens.

Sirzechs flew after the woman he cared about with a smile. "And leave you behind? I would never do such thing."

Grayfia was about to response, but a huge eruption occurred high in the sky. The explosion expanded and enveloped the crowded mass of combatants. She blinked as she was blinded temporary while her ear rang from the resulting shockwave. Where there was thousands of devils and angels, now mostly empty space. That titanic explosion had devoured them instantly.

A small shadowy being was all that left from that explosion. Grayfia narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the survivor. She saw the half destroyed form of Lucifer. His jet black devil wings were shredded as he descended slowly towards the ground. Without any further thoughts or hesitations, she flew to her Master to render any assistance.

Sirzechs, behind her, also saw this and followed closely after.

"Finally… he's dead," Lucifer announced loudly, and coughed out the blood that his throat was clogged with. He and his three colleagues had managed to kill God, but they gave their lives doing so. Lucifer felt that his wounds were fatal. He was missing two limbs with two more badly mangled. He knew he would expire soon under the crackling and distorted sky.

"Do you feel that?" Sirzechs asked as he caught up to Grayfia. The air surrounding them and the area was incredible dense with demonic and holy energies.

God was powerful, and so were the Four Satans. Most of them were dead, and the last one would be joining them soon. However, when their bodies were destroyed, the overwhelming powers that once inhibited their being were released into the air along with thousands of other, devils and angels alike. Unholy and Holy residues clashed against each other, distorting the heaven above. It would remain so for some time.

"Lucifer-sama," Grayfia said as she caught her battered master in the air. She quickly touched down to the ground and let her Master into a comfortable position on her lap.

Lucifer looked up at her with a smile before pointing at Sirzechs. As he was dying, he had thought much of what to do next. The host of heavens had lost its head, but so did his own race with his death. The Underworld would need someone to lead. One must be selected, and powerful enough that all devils will have no choice but to acknowledge it. His own children were not that successor. For a second he thought of Grayfia might be possible due to her overwhelmingly powerful demonic ice magic, but unfortunately, the House of Lucifuge was not part of the 72 pillars. The other devils would not accept her readily. Fortunately, another came along with her to his aid.

Sirzechs was a much better candidate. The House of Gregory was part of the 72 pillars, or what was left it now. Furthermore, Sirzechs was the product between that House and Bael Clan, which in turned allowed him to inherit the Power of Destruction along with Gregory's specialized magic.

'Yes… Sirzechs is the right choice…' Lucifer thought with an approving smile. Sirzechs was still young and his power was still growing. It had not reached maturity yet. Even now, Sirzechs could match Lucifer own ability. Given more time, the crimson red-haired young man would surpass him and lead his kind into a new golden age.

"Sirzechs, I declare you as my heir. Take my name and end this war. Bring back the peace. That is my last wish," Lucifer said as he handed over the title. The blue-green eye man could only blink in shock at his dying master's statement.

"I can't do that, Lucifer-sama. What about your son?" Sirzechs refused the bestowed title, pointing out that Lucifer's son – Rizevim Livan Lucifer – should inherit the status instead.

Lucifer coughed heavily while shaking his head.

Grayfia checked over her master's wound, and used her ice magic to slow down the bleeding while numbing the pain.

"My son is too rash… brutal and vicious. He would continue this war to a bitter end. I… I don't remember the reason to why we have started this war. We couldn't end it as neither side was willing to give in and accept defeat. Look around… tell me what you see?" Lucifer asked weakly.

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked around and saw angels and devils corpses littered all over the desolated landscape. Their magical weapon embedded deep into the Earth like a tombstone, marking each of their passing. The two turned skyward, and saw more corpses falling down, joining the rest.

"With both side decimated and the older generation perished this day, the younger one would see more reason and more inclined to accept peace even if it was tenuous peace," Lucifer said.

It did not take more than a couple of seconds for Sirzechs to nod. He understood Lucifer's final wish. It was for the salvation of their race. With that, Lucifer finally closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he passed away. His demonic energy seeped out of his body and joined the rest above.

Sirzechs stood upright silently.

Grayfia looked up at her new Master and joined him by his side after setting down her former Master upon the ground. Even if she was in mourning, she remained steadfast.

"Lucifer-sama, what are your orders?" Grayfia asked with a bow after sometime.

The new Lucifer did not response as he looked at the sky. His demonic energy erupted before he roared his new order to retreat. All the devils on the battle field felt that immerse power. They hastily scanned around to see who was doing that. They all saw the dead form of Lucifer and realized Sirzechs had taken over the command. They quickly acknowledged the order and disengaged, fleeing from their respective opponent, who also retreated. Both sides flew far from the battlefield as well as from the distorted space that seemed to be expanding.

The crackling noise became louder.

"Grayfia, we should head-," Sirzechs said after another prolonged moment of silence, allowing Grayfia to hold her former master one last time. He was interrupted with a sharp shrieking sound. It blocked out all the noise in their vicinity. Grayfia and Sirzechs looked towards the sky and saw a swirling mass of energy that no longer was clashing with each other. They were swirling around each other, trying to rip the area apart together. With a loud thunderous boom, a spirally portal was formed in midair.

Sirzechs and Grayfia blinked in surprised as they felt an enormous gravitational force was pulling against their body. They held onto the ground, and saw all debris, corpses and weapons around them defied gravity. Those things floated upwards, and towards the singularity in the sky. Before the corpses could actually impact against the event horizon of the stabilizing portal, they crumbled and grinded into fine dust. Something invisible in front of the gap was acting like a blender. The created red mist then entered the black swirling hole afterward.

Sirzechs and Grayfia quickly use their wings to fly in the opposite direction, but the gravity wave became more intense with every passing second. Loosened objects like large boulders and chunk of the grounds were uplifted to the menacing rift with minimal effort. The duo managed to advance a bit away, but only for a moment before they were pulled back by an invisible hand. Grayfia and Sirzechs's eyes widened as their wings could not produce the necessary thrust for them to make their escape.

As they were pulling closer and closer to the ominous rift, the gravity force on their body was much more intense. Grayfia quickly understood that if they came any closer, there was only one outcome. She looked towards her new Master, who was front of her as her mind came up a plan to save him. His life was all that mattered.

"Lucifer-sama, please carry out his wish… I also wish for a peaceful future," Grayfia requested.

Sirzechs turned around. He was confused at the silver-haired girl.

Grayfia suppressed her heart and outstretched her hand at him. She created powerful blast with as much demonic energy as she could muster. The force she unleashed flung Sirzechs was far away while forcing her towards the black hole due to the reaction force.

"GRAYFIA!" Sirzechs shouted as he was hurdled forwards.

Grayfia as she closed her eyes as tears escaped it, and encased her entire body in ice; frozen in time. The iceberg crashed against an invisible wall as it tried to grind down the magical construct. She felt her ice was breaking apart slowly even though she was reinforcing it with her remaining demonic energy. She felt exhausted as the ice block passed slowly through the grinding barrier. Her power finally gave up and the invisible blade managed to cut up her body badly in a fraction of a second at the end. She screamed in pain and passed out as her body entered the vortex.

The spirally portal became unstable as something large had just entered it, disrupting its energy flow. It pulsed uncontrollable, becoming more warped before collapsing, releasing a wave of raw destructive energy outward in all direction. The energy wave washed over the landscape, forcing the hard earth into sands.

Sirzechs was far enough as he continued to shout Grayfia's name. He quickly crossed his arms over his face in a defensive stance at the incoming blast just a fraction of second before it impacted against his body. His world went completely dark as he was sent flying away with it.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

Birds chirping snapped Sirzechs out of his unconscious. His memory was hazy while his vision blurred. He rubbed his eyes to clear it, and sat upright. The terrains around him were flattened. It was littered with half destroyed and uprooted trees. His mind recalled what happened, and with panic, he flew hastily towards ground zero. There was nothing left, only dust and rubbles still falling from the sky like slow motion rains even hours had passed.

Sirzechs could only drop his head in dismay. She had sacrificed herself so he could live while stopping the expanding rift from consuming the world.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, Grayfia. I will carry out your wish and end this war," Sirzechs Lucifer said as a single tear escaped his eye. His heart strengthened for the task at hand even though he realized how much he had loved her. She probably felt the same, but neither could tell each other that. He finally said one last good bye to the empty air, and turned towards the horizon and flew home. The war had taken its last victim. He would negotiate with the remnant of Heavens to end the conflict that had gone for far too long once and for all.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

Fourth Great Ninja War was the last conflict a young blond-haired young man had participated in. Its beginning was declared by Tobi when the five Kages and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for the Eye of the Moon Plan. It was a foolish plan when all things considered. The plan was to trap everyone in a perfect dream of their old making; an illusionary world so the real world would be peaceful. In other word, Tobi would incapacitate everyone, and hoped there will be peace afterward.

Naruto sighed deeply while rubbing his weary blue eyes. He got off his seat and cracked his backbones a little. He had sat in one spot for too long, and it became tiresome. By the side of his desk were dozens of clones, working through the daily paper load with plenty of it scattered on the floor. He walked towards the window and gave a quick glance outside. Villagers went about their own things while their cheerful laughter could be heard.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi. As if! Fucking bunch of idiots! Nothing beats real laughter. Who the hell want to hear some fake one and live in a false world?" Naruto snorted as he smiled. He had made the correct choice towards the end, but he had paid a heavy price for it.

"Mizukage-sama!" the door burst opened with a few people standing the opening, trying to get in at the same time. Some of them were shouting at each other while pushing. Their intense verbal insults were incredible.

"Raikage-sama!" another called out, and lifted his hand in the air with a pile of papers behind the mass.

"Hokage-sama, shall we get rid of them?" an ANBU appeared from the ceiling.

Naruto shook his head at the offer. He couldn't ignore them forever. If he knew how much work it was to run a village… he would have made a different choice back then. To make the matter worse, he had five of them to govern.

After the war, with everyone important pretty much was dead or incarcerated. The leadership was a shamble, and almost all the hidden villages unanimously declared Naruto as their Kage, their leader, since he did take control of every village's forces in the final conflict. Unfortunately, there was only one of him. Supply did not match demand. And so, the bickering and shouting started when the major villages tried to get him as their leader.

In the end, Naruto got frustrated and decided to take on all the mantle of leadership using his shadow clone ability, thus he gained all five Kage title in a single day. When they figured out they been cheated, they requested a fair contract so the blond gave it to them. He now resided at each village each day of the week, with Saturday and Sunday was "his" time.

On Monday, he would stay in Konohagakure, village of hidden leaves, where his official title of that day was Hokage. On Tuesday, he would stay in Sunagakure, where his title would be Kazekage. Wesnesday, Thursday and Friday would be Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, with the title Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage respectively. Hirashin, a teleportation technique developed by his father, had helped him move from place to place with ease so it wasn't a problem to relocate daily.

However, all five hidden villages weren't really hidden anymore as there was no longer any land borders between each territory, and the civilians were allowed to move around freely. They would then use the title for him from their own village. Thus, the called name started to become an untangled mess.

'And why can't they just give me one title? It just makes things a lot simpler, damn it,' Naruto thought with annoyance. Even after all these years, the five villages still stubborn and wanted to use their own title for their leader. They wouldn't give in to any other. One would have thought they would all see the light in the face of mutual destruction. Well, it didn't, at least not for another century or two. Three… sounded more like it.

"Shut up! One at a time," Naruto declared. He ordered them to line up after a few more shouting. Some had to be knocked out and carry off into the lobby to cool off by the ANBU. The obedience rest handed in their notices or requests one by one. Naruto looked through each of them with intense scrutiny as the waiting line in front of him decreased over the course of the day. He exhaled heavily when his office was emptied again.

"Well done, Naruto," the ANBU said with a hint of mockery.

"SHUT UP KAKASHI! And it's Hokage to you!" Naruto snapped at his former teacher as he rubbed his face with irritation. The ANBU commander dropped down from his hiding spot, and flipped through a small book before looking up at Naruto.

"I'm retiring… here's my resignation, Hokage," Kakashi said as he put a piece of paper on the Hokage's desk.

Naruto blinked. "What? You can't retire! Not before me!"

"It has been 30 years… I'm tired… I want to spend time with my kids," the well-aged Shinobi argued as he cracked his neck a little. His eyes still glued to the mini book in his hand though.

"It's 29 years… and what do you mean kids? When the hell did you have any!?"

"I don't have any? Oh my bad, I'm growing senile. It's a good reason to resign," Kakashi said, looking up from his book at the still young blond.

Naruto face palmed. His former teacher was now 60 years old, and was still one of the meanest and toughest Shinobi in the whole hidden Leaf. While Kakashi have aged throughout the year, Naruto, on other hand, hadn't at all. The blond boy looked exactly the same from the day after the war to this very day.

"Damn it all! I shouldn't have made that declaration! I didn't know that I would age super slowly if I do age at all," Naruto shouted and slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in half. When the war was over and with all the villages literally wanted a piece of him, so he had declared that he would be their leader until he became old enough to finally pass the mantle of leadership to the next person. Sadly, he was stuck with the job, seemingly forever. He hadn't physically aged at all in 30 years.

'Now I knew what Hagoromo-jiji gift was… am I stuck like this? What the fuck! That's not a gift, it's a curse!' Naruto mentally screamed as he couldn't get out of the current contract. He thought he might just screw it and ran off, but he was known everywhere.

"Hmm… TABLE!" Kakashi shouted as several ANBU carried a new table in through the door in haste, and placed it in front their leader. They removed the broken one afterward and vacated the room.

The replacement of furniture was a usual thing due to Naruto's godly strength from his constant power-up during the war. Seriously, he went from zero to unstoppable before he reached twenty. Naruto had suppressed a lot of it already, but it was still overwhelming and because of that, he couldn't have any lasting relationship due to bed trouble…

"I'm not accepting your resignation today, and I need a break!" Naruto declared as he jumped out the window and fly away without any external aid.

Kakashi was still standing in the room, reading through the book that was once written by the greatest pervert of all time. He would be there for a while.

Naruto flew pass his own monument. It was built to his likeness with a one hand placed onto its waist while another hand was in peace position. The statue had a huge grin across its face.

The statue was erected on top of the Hokage Monument instead of having his giant face built into the cliff side like the previous Hokage. Naruto had joked about wanting to show his full awesomeness with a whole body instead of just a face; the villagers took it too literally. Other villages had something similar as well which was really embarrassing after the initial gloating.

Looking at the statue now, Naruto had conflicting emotions. With a sigh, he waved below, returning the gesture at the villagers who saw him overhead. He landed on top of his own statue to seat down and sighed some more. He watched the village below with silence until dust started to fall from the sky and gathered on his cloth and golden hair.

"Great, it's raining sands now… Gaara, are you haunting me!? BRING IT ON! I need someone I could hit without holding back damn it!" Naruto shouted with his balled fist in the sky and noticed a swirling black pattern. It continued to spat out sands and dusts. Naruto blinked and raised one eyebrow.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled as he continued watching the odd phenomenon. People below glanced up at it for a moment before ignoring it completely and returned to whatever they were doing. They probably assumed that their Hokage was doing another one of his strange and questionable awesome Jutsu.

A unmoving body fell out of the portal as it finally closed. Her body fell straight down and slapped hard against the earth, sending up more dust in the distance behind his monument.

Naruto rubbed his forehead for a few minute or so then lifted off towards the person.

'I told them to train their high level Jutsu elsewhere, but no, they don't listen to me. I'm their leader damn it! LISTEN TO ME!' Naruto thought angrily as he finally saw the battered and bruised form of the person when flying over. He dropped from the sky and landed by her side to examine her body over.

"Strange clothes… what's with her chest size? It's like Obaa-chan again… may her soul rest in peace," Naruto mumbled loudly then prayed at the sky for a bit. The silver-haired girl coughed a little after she heard the voice, and opened her eyes. She blinked as she saw him and in an instant, the temperature in the air dropped sharply. Naruto rubbed his chin with some curiosities, feeling the chilly air.

'Hyōton (Ice Release)?' Naruto thought as his clothing froze over. His eyes flashed crimson, and he pointed at the silver-eyed girl with intimidation.

"Stop doing that or blow you into bits!" Naruto threatened as nine pitch black balls materialized around him, showing he was serious. Gudoudama hummed ominously, pulsing with energy.

Grayfia felt an enormous amount of power emanating from those black spheres. 'He felt like a human? What are those things, it similar to Power of Destruction… like Sc… Lucifer-sama's ability,' she grimaced darkly. She tried to move, but found her body was heavily damaged, thus she would not put up a good fight. Her magic stopped. It was the right choice.

"What's your name and what kind of Jutsu was that? I told everyone to practice those destructive one away from the village. Someone is going to get tortured tonight!" Naruto declared with irritation.

'Jutsu?' Grayfia thought and introduced herself: "I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, a Pure-Blooded Devil. I'm a maid of House Gremory and a servant of Lord Lucifer, one of the Four Satans."

Naruto raised one eyebrow and made a snorting sound.

"Great, I got a loony one here….ANBU!" Naruto shouted. A dozens of armed Shinobi with different mask appeared around the couple with swirls of leaf. They kneeled before the Hokage.

Grayfia's eyes widened as she didn't even felt their presence at all. 'That wasn't teleportation….where am I?'

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted vexingly after he smashed his fist into Grayfia's face-side, sending her into the ground. Around him laid battered and bruised ANBUs. Some of them were encased in ice, but they would live. Shinobi were a tough bunch after all. A few more was standing around with their weapons out, readying to do what necessary while some were half way through their hand seals.

Grayfia had been here for a few months as they ran through various tests on her body. When they found that she had no charka's pathway at all and was still alive, they decided to imprison her for questioning or so they said. Regardless whatever they meant, she didn't being imprisoned so she would occasionally try to escape, only to be stopped by the guards. As she recovered more and more of her demonic power in the months of recuperation, it became harder and harder to stop her.

"Hokage-sama, she tried to escape the interrogation again," one of the standing one said.

Naruto sighed a little. Interrogation was the official name, but they really didn't do any of that. They simply locked her up and forgot about it until he mentioned what happened to her again.

"Okay, you all can go," Naruto ordered as he leaned over Grayfia's beaten form. The ANBU protested a little before Naruto flared his power. They nodded after that and disappeared, carrying with them the frozen and injured one.

Grayfia had put up a good fight against the ANBU, but their clashes had disturbed the peaceful village, and in the end, Naruto decided to step in. It wasn't a long battle as he was smacking her around while avoiding her strange ability to freeze him. She was physically strong from what he had surmised by the report, and the wings on her back were also bizarre but not shocking. It granted her the ability to fly, but he could fly without those extra limbs.

Grayfia huffed heavily to regain her normal breathing. She was exhausted from fighting the blond, and hadn't managed to inflict a single visible wound on him. Those black orbs constantly defended him and her ice magic couldn't penetrate them. The reverse couldn't be said as they were able to pierce through her ice shield with ease. He even overpowered her with strength and speed alone without appeared to be trying. What was more shocking is that he said he was human, not an angels or devils.

"They told me you are from a different place, something about angels or devils. Anyway, I don't care about that. But, I do care about my villagers' wellbeing. Your ice release is pretty powerful, and it would destroy this place if I haven't stepped in," Naruto said as he recalled the report when they had checked her memory. While she was strong, she was nowhere near the level of some of his former enemies and rivals, whose power could be equated to physical God.

"Let me go," Grayfia requested as she looked up at the blond from her down position.

Naruto shuddered after some moment of thoughts. "Say if I did…Where will you go? What will you do?"

Grayfia remained silence. She was in a different world with no way back home. She wasn't sure where she could go or what should she do afterward.

Naruto sighed after the silver-haired girl didn't answer him. "I might not be able to return you to your world, but I can let you see it if it exists. But I think it does since those memories wouldn't lie."

"You can do that?" Grayfia asked with a surprise.

Naruto nodded lightly. "Come, I'll show you something," he said as he turned and walked away.

Grayfia stood up quickly and brushed the dust off her maid's cloth. She eyed the opposite direction, but followed the blond behind after some inner debate. They eventually entered a small dark room, housing a large clear crystal sphere.

"This ball here can spy on anyone as long as you tell it their energy's signature…" Naruto said before frowning then turned to face the silver-haired woman.

"I'm assuming you know your family member's energy… ummm what their presence feels like," Naruto questioned. When she nodded, he told her to place her hand on the glass and concentrated deeply on their signature. As long as they were alive and existed somewhere, the crystal sphere would seek them out.

Grayfia did as order with some lowly mutterings to herself. Inside the sphere hummed a little as it shown a fade image of Sirzechs Lucifer and a twelve golden wings angel, Michael, signing a treaty to usher a new peace between the races. They were putting the end to the horrible war once and for all. Her eyes filled with joy as she moved her face closer to the sphere. She felt an enormous drain on her demonic powers to maintain the connection, but she ignored it. Only when her power was exhausted did she let go of the crystal as the vision faded away. Grayfia turned around and found she was alone and in complete darkness of the room. She didn't know when the blond left.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

"I want complete access to that… sphere," Grayfia asked after she was sent to the Hokage's office. It took some time as she wandered around the hall until one of the Shinobi asked if she needed anything.

Naruto had left her alone in the room once the image began appeared inside the ball, showing that it had work as intended. He did not need to know more about those that she lost, and thus gave her much needed privacy. He, however, frowned at the request as a few thoughts went through his mind. Naruto didn't answer her, and looked down at the paper work, continuing to finish it off.

Grayfia waited patiently – like an unmoving statue – for the first hour. She then noticed the room was incredibly messy as papers and scrolls were scattered all over the place. She quickly took the imitative and tidying it up while the blond continued to work through the day.

Naruto glanced up every now and then to check what the girl was doing. He had ordered the ANBU to let her be since she seemed to understand her situation a little better now. The room was cleaned up as he looked around, making him feel a bit better.

"You can use it, but be mindful of your vitality. I wouldn't want you dying in that room. It's a pain to get rid of the body. Plus, it also creates more paperwork for me. In return, you should help me with my work too since as there's nothing else for you to do," Naruto finally answered once he finished the workload.

Grayfia accepted the exchange and Naruto ordered some ANBU to make better living space for her in his own compound. She didn't need to go back to her jail cell anymore. He returned to frowning as soon as she left his office. He'd been through all that and endured what lost and sacrifice. She will have to understand it on her own term just like he did.

For the next few years, Grayfia watched Sirzechs Lucifer within the ball as the man led Old-Satan faction against the Anti-Satan faction, and emerged victorious. With the conclusion of the civil war, Lucifer had finally brought peace and stability to the underworld just like he had promised. Tears constantly trickling down her face as she watched Sirzechs finally accepted her death.

"You know, he has moved on with his life, so should you, Grayfia-chan. There's no point of holding on to the past," Naruto said as he stood behind her.

Naruto had watched her for some time now. He had seen her struggles, trying to break through the world's dimension. He also helped her as much in he can, but in the end he realized that it literally impossible to recreate the same situation that brought her here.

The summons had told Naruto there are many dimensions running alongside with his world. Even if they can forcibly break through the dimension, there was no guarantee what was on the other side was her world. They could wind up somewhere worst, or worst, allowing an enemy they weren't prepared for to breech their world.

Grayfia remained silence. She had told Naruto some of her pasts while Naruto did the same throughout the years they spend time talking to each other. He enjoyed her company as she was an immortal like him. Children of the villages grown up, joined the rank of Shinobi then passed away after having children of their own, while they remained unchanged.

"Look at what he had accomplished? He now governed an entire race of devil. Your kind had brought peace and stability to your world. What have you accomplish in these years? You sacrificed yourself, knowing that he always remember you but you wanted to return, even if it's seems impossible," Naruto pointed out. He placed his hand on the glass sphere that showed the crimson-haired man. Naruto had lost much as well in his long life, but he understood that the past was the past, and it shouldn't dictate one's future.

"I ask of you… no beg of you, Grayfia-chan. Please just let it go and continued with your life. You are part of the village now and everyone had warm up to you. If you don't want to do it for me, at least, do it for yourself," Naruto said as he turned around and left the room.

Grayfia sat there, continuing to dwell in her own sorrow.

"Sirzechs…" Grayfia muttered. The said man blinked in the sphere as if he heard her. But it wasn't that, he looked into his glass of wine and frowned a little.

"Are you still thinking about her?" a middle-aged looking man said as he entered the study. He had long crimson red hair that is tied as a lose ponytail with a black hairband. There was an air of power around him.

"Yes father, I will always think of her and how she gave her life for me. There is place in my heart for Grayfia Lucifuge, but I should move on. How about I get marry and give you an heir?" Sirzechs suggested with a smile. His father nodded. He took out a coin from his pocket, and flipped it in the air.

"Head, Bael Clan and tail, Sitri Clan," Sirzechs announced.

Lord Gremory chuckled. "You're letting a coin toss decide your future wife?"

"I'm taking a leap of faith," Sirzechs replied with a smile.

Grayfia watched his happy face one last time before removing her hand from the glass surface. The vision faded away as it was no longer supplied with her power. She left the room and closed the door behind her. That was the last time she returned here.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

"I've told you. I don't need you to do this," Naruto said while foaming bubbles slid off the side of his shoulder. He felt two soft globes pressed against his back. He rubbed his face trying to clear the bubble away and trying to distract himself. The effort was useless.

"I'm a maid. This is also a maid's task; to clean her master," Grayfia responded with almost a monotonic voice.

Naruto wondered if that was true or not with the maids of her world. What kind of job was that, but for some reason, he felt it might be the case with her. She scrubbed his back with a soft sponge as Naruto sat there, feeling completely relax. There was no one here beside him and her. This place was his private spa, and he had a tiresome day. She had managed to throw out several civilians this morning, who were asking about the most stupid thing ever.

Naruto had enough those morons as he had better thing to concentrate on. 'Was that's how everyone saw me when I was younger,' he thought about those idiots in the office this morning.

Grayfia finished the back and turned him around for the second part. She was completely naked as her asset jiggled right in front of his eyes.

Naruto shrugged and allowed her clean his muscular chest. It wasn't like he'd never seen them before as he had these intimate sessions often. In fact, it was whenever he had a bath, and Obaa-chan seemed to be bigger. _Bad Naruto, one must not think of that!_

However, when having a beautiful woman cleaning you thoroughly without a single piece of cloth on, your eyes tend to wander. His eyes examined her as she did in reciprocation. Even though Naruto knew everything on her body, he still wanted to check her out as his eyes rolled down from her face towards the fun bits.

Grayfia's face became expressionless as she noticed her Master's eyes direction. She crushed the sponge in her hand as it spilled out the soap around the sides as an unspoken threat. She smiled inwardly as his blue eyes snapped back onto her face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sweated more than a little as he felt his precious manhood was being handled. It was being clean or so to speak.

'Please don't do that… I still want to have kids,' Naruto thought as he felt Grayfia tugged on it a bit with her immersed strength. He jerked forwards in the motion.

"Er… G-gray-f-fia-chan… you never clean that before…" Naruto stuttered while her silver eyes flashed something a little. Even so, she continued with her task, stroking it. A moan almost escaped his throat as he swallowed it back down. His member was getting harder by the moment as she continued her task… proficiently.

'Is she playing with it?' Naruto thought as he was reaching climax. The hand moved away before he could as if it was to torture him.

'Shit, just a bit more. Damn it! Why she had to stop then,' Naruto thought as Grayfia poured water over his body to clear away the bubbles. He smiled as he stood up.

"My turn," Naruto declared.

Grayfia gave a nod and sat down on the seat. She moved her long silver braided hair to one side and out of the way. He decided to return the favor after she insisted it was a maid's job to take care of her master. He allowed her to do so after a compromise, saying that he would have to give her the same treatment. She agreed to it without much thought.

Naruto quickly picked up the sponge and rubbed across her back with one hand gently, clearing away the dirt and sweat. With the free hand he slid slowly across the silky and smooth skin to clear away the water as she unbraided her hair. She let it fall to its full length on her shoulder as he moved towards her front.

Blue and silver eyes met for a brief second before Naruto continued cleaning her middle section and moved upwards and towards her cleavage. The heavy well-endowed globes caused him to drop his sponge. Since the sponge was getting in the way as usual, he decided to use his hands instead. He shaped his fingers around her soft asset, and circling her nipple playfully afterward. A small childish thought entered his mind.

"You've mess around with mine, so it's payback time," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. One hand was still on her bosom and the other slide down her private as it probed that sensitive area, entering where one should not.

Grayfia gasped on reflex but quickly drown it in her throat. Her face had a red tint on it.

Naruto caught all of that, and smirked. "You actually moan. That's kind of cute," he acknowledged with a grin as he pulled his fingers out.

Grayfia's silver eyes averted, but quickly snapped back to blond's face when her sacred wall was invaded once more. The playful hands examined her constricting tunnel, forcing her to reach climax. She let out a long held breath and fell backward with her back against the floor, dragging him with her as well.

Naruto fell on top her as her silver-haired spread out wildly across the steamy and wet floor. He pulled his hand out and had a lick with a smile.

"I could enjoy this," Naruto said. His smile formed a grin.

Grayfia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her face.

"Why do you want it after all these times?" Naruto asked curiously as his face was almost in contact with her. They could felt their heated breathes brushing against each other lips.

"I want to move on. Please help me move on…" Grayfia said, continuing locking her eyes with his.

Naruto frowned. He then removed her hands from his neck gently and stood up. "I don't want to be a replacement," he said with a hint of sadness. He turned around and heading toward the spa. But a pair of soft melon pressed against his back while a pair of hands wrapped around his chest, stopping him in his track.

"No. You are wrong, Naruto Uzumaki. You are not a replacement, not in my mind. You have conversed with me when no one else had even bothered. You showed concerns and interests to how my day went. You would give me anything I asked, yet you requested nothing in return. You've even tried your best to return me to my world even though you did have to. Tell me, if you do not care for me, why do all those things?"

Naruto putted his hand over her arm and rubbed it gently. "I've always considered you as a friend, and I always help my friends no matter who they are, devil or not," he responded.

Grayfia had her slender hands over his chest in a more firm hold while feeling every part with her strong yet tender fingers. "I will not lie to you. I will always love Sirzechs. I know no one can replace him, and no one can replace you. Instead of standing still and closing my heart, yearning for something beyond reach, I've probably have shunned you in the process. But even through all that, you still stood by my side, waiting for the future you wanted no matter how long it would take. I was afraid of being more than just friends, Naruto… I'm willing to move pass that. I want to see the future you promised me."

Naruto turned around, still bounded in her embrace. He smiled warmly, facing her after making up his mind. True, he loved – and lost – many people in his life and none of them could replace another. They all have a place in his heart, and as long as he had a place in hers, she would also have a place in his.

"The feeling is mutual, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said and entered a deep kiss with her.

Without letting go of their lips, Grayfia slowly leaned backward to the floor as Naruto followed the cue, arching forwards. Her silver-haired was brushed out the way as her back finally pressed against the wet floor. Naruto, on other hand was on top of her, in kneeling position. They broke the long kiss as Naruto brushed her hair from her face while she returned the gesture.

"You should blush more often, Grayfia-chan," Naruto said as he slid his thumb over her heated and soft cheek.

Grayfia face reddened more as she nodded and put her both her hands on his cheek. They both stay in that position for a while as they rubbed each other's face gently like a lover would.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, I promise I will cherish and love you for the rest of my days," Naruto vowed as if he was entering a sacred marriage. It was enough to make her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will give everything I am to you. I will stand by your side, served you faithfully for all my remaining years," Grayfia vowed without any hesitation.

Naruto lowered his body. His manhood entered her as she opened her lips a little, moaning only for a moment before their orifices connected once more. He moved his hip up and down, with each thrust filled the devil's wall with all its length. Her long leg wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him into her after each upward motion, joining her once more. The whole room, already filled with their moaning and lust, shook with each penetration.

The village rumbled as ANBU looked around while standing guard outside. They scratched their head a little, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"An earthquake?" one of them asked as the rest shrugged. They resumed their duty and made nothing of it. The earthquake became a daily thing, occurring every night and often daytime for many years to come.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

"So, how was your day, everyone?" the blond said as he tapped the memorial stone. On it were names of various Shinobi who gave their lives during the last war. The world was peaceful now thanked to their sacrifices. Infinite Tsukuyomi did happen during the last great global war until Naruto blew up the moon, stopping it dead in its track. It was the quickest way to do so.

"Kakashi, you baka! Why do you put on a mask at your own darn funeral? What kind of idiot last request was that?" Naruto pointed at a newly erected tombstone.

Naruto let out a sigh. It had been twelve years since Kakashi resigned as ANBU commander, and enjoyed the remainder of his life in solitude with his books. It was half a year ago since that his last friend passed away. Kakashi was the only person alive from his time. Everyone he knew since he was brash idiot was now gone. They only existed in his memory. He missed them, but he didn't dwell in it too much.

"Hokage-sama, you need to return as some situations needed your attention," an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves behind him. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement since he had run off during work hour because they – the civilians – were starting to piss him off.

The immortal Shinobi disappeared in an orange flash. He reappeared in his office as everyone in the room turned their head towards him. Immediately, the yelling and shouting started again. A tick mark appeared on his face as he sat down on his chair. After listening on their little problem, his anger rose to a new level.

"SHUT UP! STOP COMING IN HERE FOR EVERY LITTLE PROBLEM! SOLVE IT YOUSELF DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted. It was minor problems that didn't really require his attention. He was too good and attentive at his job to the point that every little inconvenience between the villagers such as daily arguments and bickering, they would seek out the Hokage's wisdom. While it was fun at first, solving their problem, but it became tedious and pointless very quickly.

"But Hokage-sama, you need to solve this, this guy buys out all the fruit I wanted today, where is the justice in that? Hokage-sama!" one of them called out as Naruto clenched his fist. He felt like sending that idiot into the sky with a sucker punch.

"Grayfia, can you get rid of them, please?" Naruto asked humbly as the maid beside him nodded. She walked towards them and pushed the first person away with her immersed strength. She continued onwards against their protests as they all were being pushed against each other and out of the door in mass.

"Oi! Stop! Please stop!" Some of them shouted and tried to squirm out of the strong grip. Those silvery eyes remained emotionless as she continued to shove them all out of the door. After they were forcibly kicked out, the blond stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for the day to end.

One of the newly promoted ANBU dropped off the ceiling and handed a scroll to Naruto. He opened it and nodded firmly. It was the report for the day, and the village was peaceful as usual. The ANBU eyed the maid in the room with a questioning look under his mask.

Naruto noticed it without seeing the man's face beneath he mas. "What are you looking at?"

"Hokage-sama, who is she? I'm new, so I should know all the people in the village," the ANBU said.

"Oh? You're new? Okay, she's my personal maid. She helped keep the office tidy, and she can snap you in half if you bother her," Naruto said with a smug on his face.

Naruto turned towards the maid. "Isn't that right, Grayfia-chan?" he added with a childish smile.

By the door, Grayfia gave a single nod without any visible expression on her face. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I am your maid," she answered impassively.

The clock finally indicated the awaited time. "Awesome, work time is over. I'm done for the day, and now she's my wife," Naruto said with a cheeky smile as he threw up the scroll in his hand behind him, and shunshined next to his wife's side. He quickly pulled her into an embrace as she yelped a little. Her stoic face morphed into a feminine one. A girlish smile was displayed by her before they both shared a kiss. The room stood silence and empty as the two lovers continued their act.

**– A Devil Jinchuuriki –**

Two young devils flew across town, creating an intense gust of wind as the villager shrieked holding onto their clothing. The duo sped through the air and towards the Hokage's tower with haste. They crashed through a still closed window, sending glass inwards. Their jet black bat-like wings did not alarm any of ANBU hiding in sight as most of them knew who these two were.

"Not fair! Onii-sama, you didn't count down and you took shortcuts!" a silver-haired girl with strands of blond, some were braided, called out as she hovered and drifted in the air above. Her cheeks were puffy as her silver eyes looked away from her sibling while her hands were across her chest. She was throwing a tantrum, not accepting how the race ended.

The boy in question ignored her – his sister – as he flew forwards and wedged between his parents, who was still in their act and completely oblivious to the their surroundings. His parent was forced to remove their lips from each other as their eldest son pushed them away with his outstretched hands and legs.

"Yuck! That's disgusting, mum, dad!" the ten year old called out before floating up in midair again. His onyx black wings were flapping behind him.

Naruto chuckled as he floated upward in the air unaided and ruffled his son's golden hair. It had strands of silver within. The boy looked at his father with his bright blue eyes.

"No, Luci-chan, it's not disgusting. Actually, it tastes really sweet… ow, ow, ow…" Naruto joked but his whiskered cheek was pulled by an insane grip.

Grayfia let her husband's cheek go as he rubbed it a little before dashing into the air again and grabbed his still fuming daughter in a fatherly embrace. The small girl squealed in surprise as they both went out of the room via the shattered window. ANBU was standing outside on the room with a new glass panel, waiting until the rest of the family to leave the room so they can fix the window.

"Lucifer Uzumaki, where are the other two?" Grayfia asked her oldest son, referring to her youngest son and daughter, but the said boy just shrugged and flew through the window after his father. She followed her son immediately with her own set of wings. It did not take her more than a fraction of a second to notice the monument of her husband on Hokage's mountain was painted over with various colors.

"Asmodeus! Beelzebub!" Grayfia roared as she flew toward her two youngest children.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing, and dropped the paint bucket towards the earth.

"See! Nii-sama, Okaa-sama is angry now. It's all your faults! I don't want to be grounded anymore!" the eight year old called out as she turned towards her mother, who was speeding towards them. Her twin tails golden hair flustered in the gentle breeze.

"Bee-chan, calm down. To punish us, Okaa-sama has to catch us first," the eight year old boy said with a childish grin. He dashed forwards in the air after dropping the paint brush, grabbing his twin sister as they both disappeared in a silvery flash.

Grayfia stopped in flight after seeing that and turned towards her husband, who was spinning Leviathan Uzumaki at arm length in air as the girl giggled. Unfortunately, due to her speed, Leviathan crashed into a rematerialized sibling, and the three went tumbling some distance away.

Naruto blinked in shock as his wife floated next to him.

"Levi-nee-chan? I'm sorry, ouch ouch!… Your jutsu! GARHHH! IT BURNS!" Asmodeus shouted in pain as his body was wrapped around a glowing fiery chains. His twin sister was giggling.

"You should not have taught them those techniques. They've become a lot harder to catch now," the silver-haired woman scolded her husband.

"Hmmm… Why not? They are smart. They would figure it out by themselves anyway. Besides, only they could make you upset and you should show that emotion more often instead of being so impassive all the time," Naruto retorted with a juvenile mannerism. He flipped in air to the side to dodge a playful fist before disappeared in an orange flash.

"Do you want help catching dad, mum? I will help if you promise to harm him severely," Lucifer offered as he hovered closer to his mother.

Grayfia pulled him into her arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ewwwww!" Lucifer pushed his mother away and rubbed the infected area with a disgusted face.

Grayfia giggled a bit and took her son's hand. "Take me to where he is," she said. Her son nodded. They both disappeared in a yellow flash with silver tint to it. The world shifted in her eyes as she materialized in an opened grassy field. Her son let go of her hand and floated away.

"Surprise!" Naruto called out behind her as she turned around. There was giant statue of her. Her four children drifted nearby as they jabbed the well-made sculpture. Asmodeus was completely healed from the intense burn from moment before. He was throwing swirling ball of wind at Leviathan, who evading it with grace, every now and then.

"It took a while to get everyone to agree. I have to beat up a few, but they are going to put this next to mine on the Hokage's mountain. But I think they still got your chest wrong," Naruto said and pointed at the statue's chest, it was already enormous.

"Is that all you think of?" Grayfia said frowningly.

Naruto grinned broadly. "Yep, they're really soft and tender. I can't stop thinking about when I would able to see them again. I'm going to start a region one day so more they would be worshipped by the people!" He shouted with a joking tone. His wife's demonic aura flared up at the statement.

"Oh no! Momma is angry. Let's get out of here!" Naruto called out, turning around, but his kids were already long gone along with their mother's statue. "You damn traitors! Wait Grayfia-chan… Let me –

His voice was cut off when him and the entire landscape frozen solid.

**– End of One-shot –**

* * *

This story is marked as complete. Extra and omake chapters, connecting the two worlds together in a meaningful way, are only available if there are great reviews and feedbacks.

Naruto and Grayfia have four children in the end of this story. They are named after the Satans' titles.

Lucifer L. Uzumaki (Luci-chan), Male. (10 Year old)  
Leviathan L. Uzumaki (Levi-chan), Female. (9 year old)  
Asmodeus L. Uzumaki (Asmo-chan), Male. (8 Year old)  
Beelzebub L. Uzumaki (Bee-chan, Bub-chan), Female. (8 Year old).

They all have natural Hirashin (it's intermingled with their inborn teleportation ability) along with devil wings and immersed demonic power, inherited from their mother. They also have chakra and can use it to further supplement their already overwhelming strength. This story is a one-shot response to **_The Hokage's Wife IS A MAID!_** **_By ThePizziaMan._** If anyone wanted to make a full storyline, feel free to do so.


	2. Linking the Worlds (1)

**A Devil Jinchuuriki (NarutoxHigh-school-DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, called names and places mentioned belong to their respective owners.

This one-shot story technically finished. Due to great reception, I'll add this arc short arc. Someone had asked me how are they going to continue this story? So here's how. It's kind of logical.

* * *

**=[Linking the Worlds]=  
1**

"Ah, this is the life," Naruto pronounced with a smile while he leisurely watched the clear sky above. It was Saturday; the first day of weekend. It was his free time, and of course, he would spend it with his family. He had worked hard throughout the weekdays for just these two days, hoping they would last for as long as possible.

The silver-haired girl, still youthful in her 20s, smiled back at him, her husband, who was using her lap as a pillow. She didn't mind at all as she watched her four children flying around above the grassy clearing before her. The older of the four – a boy and girl – was further away, near the edge of the woods.

Her oldest son was Lucifer L. Uzumaki, who took after her husband's appearance much more than her as shown by his golden blond hair with intermixing strands of glimmering silvers. The bright and deep blue eyes twelve years old really looked like his father when he was younger. However, Lucifer took after her power much more than the rest of his siblings. His ability to manipulate ice was astonishing for someone of his age, and it was a little worrisome, in her opinion.

"Husband," Grayfia said. "I think we should seal up his ability. Restrict it until he grows older and learns to be more responsible."

Naruto tilted his head backward to look up at his wife. As their children grew, their demonic powers, inherited from their mother, continued to increase at an alarming rate to the point that it would be a problem if not handled correctly. Lucifer had turned a whole lake into solid ice with a single touch out of carelessness; an act that had shocked Grayfia when she learnt of it.

Naruto then out a small sigh and returned to watching the sky. The ten-year-old twins, Asmodeus and Beelzebub, were chasing each other up there as they glide through the air with their bat-like wings. They were his youngest, with Asmo-chan – the boy – the older of the two. They were gracefully playing tag with a wide smile upon their features, and he wasn't concern at all with the duo throwing rasengan at each other like a snowball fight… in air. They were a natural wind manipulator after all, and as long as they did not launch more powerful technique such as rasenshuriken variant around, it wouldn't cause much problem.

Oddly enough, all his children manifested their powers different with their own elemental affinity, and they were the strongest when using their own element. Lucifer took after Grayfia's devil powers, which was Ice. His oldest daughter, Levi-chan, short for Leviathan, had greatest affinity in fire. She used it craft fiery chains after her grandmother's technique: chakra chains. It was a step up from the original just like what he did with rasengan by adding elemental power into them. The chain would not only bind others but also inflict scorching damage on their person as well; not that being crushed by the chains would be any less painful.

"I don't think we have to, Grayfia-chan. I really don't want to restrict their powers or seal it away. I know they are too strong for their own age with their demonic aura mixing with chakra and all, but they are our children and as long as we're here to guide them and teach them, they will know how to control it and learn from their mistakes and experiences," Naruto replied.

He moved his hand up to the side. It quickly found what it was looking for and held that firmly. He was quite proud of his children who capable of using hirashin without needing an anchor-seal that light up like a beacon. They could teleport anywhere in the world once they had been there previously. That ability alone had surpassed him.

Naruto moved the hand he held closer to his lip and kissed his wife's hand. Grayfia returned the smile and nodded lightly. Although, she was still concern with their powers level which already exceeded her own, her husband could still handle them if they throwing a tantrum as children would, and she trusted him unconditionally in that regard.

Once both of her hands were free again, Grayfia took a few fruits from the side and start slicing it up slowly.

"Asmodeus, Beelzebub, come here," Grayfia called out as the twin stopped playing dodge ball with each other. They quickly flew to the ground and stomped onto their father from above as he choked on the slice of fruit, which was nicely placed in his mouth by a slender hand just a second ago.

"Oommf… you two are getting really heavy," Naruto muttered after swallowing as the twins jumped up and down on his chest while Grayfia was trying to feed them. They were also giggling with each other.

"Otou-sama, teach us new tricks please! We want to learn new tricks!" Beelzebub called out as she using her father as a trampoline. Naruto didn't mind at all as his chest was carved in a little. He thought for a bit about the request.

"Yeah, teach us how to clones our self! It looks really fun!" Asmodeus added after his sister.

Naruto wondered if he should teach them Kage Bunshin or not. These two loved to prank everyone that was not their parents, and having hundreds of them running around would drive the whole town insane sooner or later, not to mention the absurd amount of paper work he had to deal with later on.

Furthermore, he knew they would advance it to Kaze Bunshin, which would cause damage property if those clones dispel, being made of wind and all. He looked up at his wife for approval on such matter. She glared at him with disapproval. Naruto sweat dropped as he would pay for it later if he ever decided to teach them that. One of each of them was hard enough for Grayfia to discipline.

**– Linking the Worlds –**

"Nii-chan, mum said not to wander too far," the silver-haired girl pointed out. There were strands of blond hair amidst her filled silvers as she braided it like her mother. She looked much like a younger Grayfia; complete with matching set of silver eyes. The girl examined her surrounding before turning back to her elder brother, who was standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"We're not that far, and I want to try something here," Lucifer said with a grin. He unfurled a scroll that he stole from the forbidden section. He read through it after placing it on the grass.

Leviathan also examined it as well. "How did you get that? Did dad know? He said we're not old enough to learn Sage Art!" she protested with a puff, "I'm going to tell!"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I will let you learn if you don't tell," he offered a compromise.

Leviathan immediately accepted the offer and they both began reading one end of the scroll from their separate spot. She really didn't want to lose to her brother no matter what, and her father wouldn't scold Lucifer that much anyway. Her father, who was quite lenient about these sorts of thing, had told her that he did exactly the same when he was just a bit older than them. Her mother, however, will do more than laugh about it.

"Senjutsu is kind of cool. Absorbing nature energy to increase our own power! I've been practicing it for a while and almost got it down," Lucifer said, hinting he had been doing it in secret. He didn't know that his father already knew, but let it go, however. As if Naruto wouldn't noticed those scrolls were missing from his own library.

"Ummm… maybe dad can help? Or we could get the toads to? I heard dad learnt from them."

"NOOOO! They will snitch on us!" Lucifer refused flatly.

"Snakes then?" Leviathan asked as Lucifer shivered. He hated snakes ever since he signed the contract with one. His father called it Manda III for some reason, but he just called it Manda since he didn't know what I and II were like. The siblings had a lot of summons they could use as they had signed them all on their father's insistent.

"Crows? Slugs? Wolves? Eagles? Worms?..." Leviathan asked one after another.

"No! I can do this myself!" Lucifer called out with a huff. He then stood up and closed his eyes, feeling the nature energies around him entering his body and supplements his own chakra. Unfortuantely, his demonic side also called out to the unholy energy from within the area. There weren't any as it started branching to other dimensions and distorted the surrounding. The Underworld answered its calls as the air around Lucifer shimmered and became wavy.

"NII-CHAN!" Leviathan yelled, seeing the distorting phenomenon in space around her brother. It seemed wrong to how her father had done it. She ran towards Lucifer but he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"NIIII-CHANNN!" Leviathan called out with panic. The technique felt wrong to her, and the way her brother disappeared really frightened her.

"DADD! MUMMMMM!" She shouted on the top of her voice while running back to the clearing to her parents. She forgot she could just teleport to them in her panic.

**– Linking the Worlds –**

"Wow, where am I?" Lucifer asked. He was looking at the purple sky after the glowing aura overcoat on his body faded away. A soft and low sobbing nearby caught the boy's attention. He flew towards it and found a crimson-haired girl, tied in a twin tail, sobbing on a ledge side. She was about his age, or maybe a year younger. She was wearing pinkish top with matching skirt and stocking.

"Ummm… hi?" Lucifer greeted with a smile as the girl snapped up at the new comer. "Why is a pretty girl like you crying?"

The girl looked at him with her crimson red eyes. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the great, awesome, kickass Lucifer," Lucifer announced, doing a pose that would put a certain white-haired sage to shame; may the white-haired pervert rest in peace.

"You're funny," the girl giggled a bit while tears still filled her eyes. Lucifer returned to normal posture and flapped his wings up and floated around her in the air, examining the surrounding landscape as well. The terrain was depressing somewhat as there was no forest or anything; just endless desert and more rocks.

"So why you're crying? You can tell me," Lucifer asked.

The girl nodded. "Daddy only wanted to play with her, they said she's my aunt or something, but she's younger than me, how can that be?"

Lucifer blinked. "Is that why you're here crying all by yourself? Your dad suck then; why wouldn't he want to play with you? If my dad hears about this, he's going to beat up your crappy father so badly," he declared flatly. Lucifer's father, Naruto, really hate people who abandon their children for one reason or another since he grew up as an orphan.

The girl stared up at the blond-haired boy with stands of silvers. "I doubt that. My dad is really strong! He's the great and powerful Lucifer! No one can defeat him!"

"I know I'm great…" Lucifer said almost on reflex before blinking with confusion. The girl giggled a bit more. "What did you say!? My dad can kick your dad's ass any day! He's undefeatable! No one can beat him in the whole world!"

"Stop lying! My dad is the strongest!" the girl retorted angrily as she was no longer sulking. Yes, she was defending her father. Although she disliked the fact that her father not giving enough time for her, she still loved him. Beside, everyone said he was the strongest; a super devil of sort.

"No way! Not possible!" Lucifer roared back. His demonic energy flared up as the air chilled. The girl did the same. She matched his released level as the area beneath her feet freeze over showing she was an Ice-user.

"… Huh? Is that your doings? Stop copying me!" Lucifer shouted in annoyance. It was like the time when his sister mimicking him. "You're really bad at it too."

"I'm not copying you! I didn't know anyone else uses ice magic, but mother said my ice is the strongest," the girl announced innoncently.

Lucifer's eyes twitched. It was the same thing that his mother said to him. "Really? Then let's see who is stronger?"

Lucifer released more power as the whole surrounding became a raging blizzard. The crimson-haired girl remained impassive as she could do it as well. With a jerk of her hands, the ground beneath her froze over and the surrounding entered an ice age.

Lucifer winced more in annoyance before conjuring up a massive iceberg to throw at the girl, but she formed a shield out of ice, blocking it as both construct exploded in showers of shards.

"See… I'm stronger," the girl gloated like a child would.

"Oh yeah!?" Lucifer asked as he mixed his chakra with his demonic energy as they spread out into to the surrounding. He didn't really want to lose, especially to someone around his age or younger. The ice on the ground pulled itself upward, forming a massive elongated dragon. Its body quickly grew dark as if it was made out of blacken ice. The elemental dragon groaned as it swirled around the blond like a loyal pet while he smirked.

The girl was stunned and in awe. While she could form a dragon out of ice, she couldn't make thing that act and moved on their own like a living creature would. The boy before her could, which was more than surprising.

Lucifer sent his hand forwards as a command. "Let's see if you can block this then!"

The dragon roared, sending forth dozens of blacken shards from its jaw. The deadly projectiles flew in a straight path towards the girl as she put up an ice wall and fortified with her family prowess in magical spell.

Unfortunately, the indestructible onyx spear pierced through the ice wall as if the construct was made out of water. She was shocked when they did, but quickly formed a spiral of black orb with both hands and slammed it into them. She lost her voice when seeing her power of destruction did nothing to slow them down. The spears crashed against her small body, bringing back her voice. She screamed as the sharpened ice cut against her skin and body, dicing up her limbs as blood spayed outwards and painted the frozen earth.

Lucifer immediately heard the cried. He quickly dispelled the dragon and jumped over the ice wall the girl had formed as it blocked his view. He found what his attack had done.

"I'm sorry… are you okay?" Lucifer asked, holding the petite girl in his arms. She was bleeding, but not heavily as expected since the cold ice did slow down the process. She uttered something weakly before fainting.

"No! No! No! Wake up! Don't sleep! Dad!? Mum!?" Lucifer called out before holding her up and tried to teleport to his parents. The teleportation failed as he blinked.

"How…" his mind quickly raced as it never happened before. He then remembered he got to this place through Senjutsu so he entered it once more. His body was filled with demonic energy, enhancing it unknown height while his charka side called out to beyond the world's boundary and formed a bridge between two dimensions once more. He then disappeared in a yellow flash.

"MUMMM! DADDDD! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Lucifer called as he materialized in the grassy clearing. He looked around and saw his parents, who were looking for him after Leviathan come running back while crying. He ran towards them in haste. Blood escaped from the girl's fragile body, trailing behind as the boy held her in bridal style.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked over the injured child and checked her vitals. His wife, Grayfia, did the same, but her expression was ghastly when seeing the horrendous injuries that were inflicted on the child. Unbreakable jet black shards of ice were still embedded in the girl's body and limbs. She immediately realized what had just happened.

"I-I didn't mean to…" Lucifer managed to stutter before he gained a powerful slap across the face by his mother. So much force that it sent him flying to the side and bounced off the grass. He shakily pulled himself into a seated upright, holding his swollen cheek as Leviathan hugged him in defense.

Anger and guilt filled Grayfia's eyes while her husband removed the dangerous shards from the little girl's body and sealed the wounds to the best of his limited medic ability. Professional help from town was needed.

"I need to get her to the hospital or she will die. We will discuss about it later, Grayfia," Naruto called out as he lifted the unconscious girl in his hand. His wife exhaled and nodded.

**– Linking the Worlds –**

"Come here," Grayfia called out. Her eldest son – Lucifer – walked slowly in shame to her while his sister gave him physical support. The twins were floating in the air to the side, but otherwise remained silence like a sentinel. They wouldn't want to anger their mother in such moment.

"One I can understand, but half a dozen of them? I've told you many times, your shadow ice is like shadow flame and winds. They are incredibly dangerous and you should never use them unless you want to seriously harm your opponent. What did the girl do to make you use that?" Grayfia asked with a serious tone. She tried to suppress her anger as she knew shadow Ice was indestructible for seven days and night. It was just like black flames and winds which refused to dissipate for the same duration. Even her husband had to put great effort in destroying them, and he'd really took great pride in the fact that he had to try really hard to do so.

Lucifer looked at his mother and relay the story while rubbing his eyes to clear the tears.

In the room, Naruto had stabilized the girl's vital with helps from many medic-nins. However, they were slightly surprised that the girl had no chakra pathways within her. There was only one documented case like this, and it was sealed away long ago. After checking the girl over, the only energy they found within her was what he felt every day. It was pure demonic aura like his wife. This child was a devil, and she was a pure-blood one at that. He exited the room after reading the girl's surface thought with his ability and looked at the young blond-haired boy, his son. He only nodded at Lucifer after seeing his puffy eyes before facing his wife.

"So Luci-chan managed to break through dimensions? That's awe- ow ow ow ow," Naruto said before getting scolded. He was sort of proud that his son achieved something he spent centuries to do and still failed to get the right one.

"Why am I always the bad guy?"

Naruto rubbed his cheek and cocked his head towards his son. "Alright, Luci-chan, you shouldn't have hurt her that badly, so next time, don't be so hard on her, there's no pride in beating up someone who's weaker than you," Naruto he said before he ruffled his son's blond hair.

Grayfia's jaw slackened at the attitude of her husband. He was too lenient with their children, and she about to argue about it but he eyed her once more – sternly this time.

"It is fine, Grayfia-chan. I think Luci-chan has learnt his lesson. From what I understand, it wasn't his fault that she couldn't defend against his attack. Her demonic aura was very strong, almost as strong as Levi-chan so he didn't hold back. It's a good thing that he didn't follow through with his assault, and tried his best to save her life afterward or she would have died. Anyway, she's stable condition, so everything is fine," Naruto pointed out. Let bygone be bygone.

After a moment of contemplation, Grayfia exhaled. There was no arguing with her husband once he was like so. "What's the child's name?"

Naruto scratched his head and brushed his spiky blond hair a little. He wasn't going to lie to his wife. He didn't want to open that door between them.

"Serafall Sitri, heiress of Sitri's clan, eldest child of … Sirzechs Lucifer," Naruto relayed the information he acquired, trying to gauge her reaction. The past which she had let go and locked away just came back in full. Their lives probably just got a lot more complicated, not to mention their eldest child – Lucifer – had just kidnapped the girl.

**– To be continued –**

* * *

Alright, let's see. I didn't call her Serafall Gremory; there's a reason for that.

This is Alternative Universe. Serafall's father is Lucifer, leader of the entire devils race. There's only one Satans title as he fought on a different side in the civil war, which was also different. Serafall is the same as her cannon counterpart beside the crimson red hair and eyes (like Millicas Gremory), which inherited from Gremory line. Rias Gremory is her aunt, obviously. Along with her Sitri's Ice magic, she also can use the Power of Destruction from Bael's side. Unfortunately, her mastery in it could not destroy black ice, which tent to be nigh indestructible for seven days and nights. Lucifer forgot to dispel it on Serafall as he was in panic and she probably bleed out a lot quicker if he did that.

Lucifer = Black Ice, Leviathan = Black Flames, and the Twins = Black Winds. The last one is like the power of destruction, except it last for seven days and nights. Just think Rasenshuriken, bombarding the same spot for an entire week.


	3. Linking the Worlds (2)

**Oneshot: NarutoxGrayfia (Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover Onshot)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Another cute extra chapter added to this story. My head kind of hurt lately as I'm coming down with something, probably the flu. Mmmh… whatever! Just to refresh my memory. Lucifer is 12 years old. Leviathan is 11 years old. Serafall is 11 years old. She's older than Leviathan, but younger than Lucifer, her brother. The Twins is 10 years old.

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=  
Mischievous Duo**

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing the white ceiling above. She blinked, wondering where she currently was. What was the last thing she remembered? Dozens of black ice shards were flying at her with the malicious intents. She tried to destroy them with her **_power of destruction_** after they managed to penetrate her personal ice barrier. Unfortunately, even that didn't work.

What were those ice made of? She thought.

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked. It was a quite feminine like her mother, but unfamiliar. The red-haired girl turned her head slowly to the side, seeing a silver-haired matured woman with matching set of eyes gazing back at her. Concerned eyes, they were. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat was dry. She nodded instead as a smile formed on the woman's face. It was a heartwarming smile like a concern parent.

"That's good to hear, Serafall. My name is Grayfia," Grayfia greeted. Serafall was about to say something, but the Grayfia stopped the girl's attempt with a hand gesture. She then looked across the bed and over the girl's body to the opposite side.

"Lucifer, please get Serafall a glass of water," Grayfia requested.

"Right away, mum," a familiar voice acknowledged from behind. Serafall blinked, remembering whose voice it was. It was that boy she just met. His name was Lucifer? She thought it was a joke initially. Serafall slowly turned to the opposite direction and saw the boy running back to her with a glass of water. There was also a silver-haired girl with braided blond strands standing next to her bed, staring back at her. The girl was about her age.

"Here you go, Sera-chan," Lucifer said, offering the water. Serafall moved a hand up. She tried to accept it, but froze up when seeing her body was bandaged all over. Some of wrapping seemed to be colorful instead of plain white. She then sat upright with Grayfia's assistance while Lucifer helped her consumed the much needed liquid. However, while that was going on, the silver-haired child in the room was still glaring as if she had taken something important, or maybe she did something wrong. Serafall didn't know which as she drank from the glass eagerly to quench her thirst. Afterwards, she returned back to the previous posture, lying down.

"Leviathan, please don't stare like that, it's rude," Grayfia lectured as the said girl looked elsewhere for a bit before returning back to staring. Every now and then, she averted her eyes, but reverted back quickly enough. It was very strange to Serafall.

"Thank you," Serafall thanked as Lucifer put away the glass.

"No need. It's my fault you're in this. I'm sorry for hurting you Sera-chan, I didn't meant to," Lucifer apologized as the crimson-haired girl nodded slowly, accepting the apology.

"It's not Nii-chan's fault if she couldn't block it! If she was strong then Nii-chan wouldn't be punished!" The silver-haired girl spoke up with both her hands in the air.

'So that was it,' Serafall thought.

"Leviathan!" Grayfia snapped, narrowing her eyes at her daughter and hinting something. The said child huffed and fumed, but complied with her mother's wishes nonetheless. Grayfia exhaled a little afterward, calming herself. She knew her children and they meant well. The problem was that Leviathan always defending her older brother, Lucifer, regardless of whatever he did, including those that clearly in the wrongs. Lucifer, on the other hand, was prideful and believed everything he did was right. He wasn't a bad child per se. There were great qualities in him as he followed one of the greatest examples. A child, he still was, only wanted to grow up and become like his father; a hero who fought against all odds and overcame it. Naruto, her husband, seemed to be infallible in the child's eyes, but Grayfia knew him the best.

"I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to defend myself," Serafall apologized with genuine feeling after the girl's outburst. Leviathan was right. The heiress of Sitri Clan was also too proud of her own ability to evade before it was too late. Serafall understood more of her own ability now.

"See!" Leviathan gloated.

"Levi-chan," Lucifer called out, "Sera-chan is hurt right now! It was my fault that she's injured so stop it! Dad said…"

Lucifer trailed off as there was no pride in defeating someone weaker. Most of his father's opponents were much different. They were far more powerful. Leviathan pouted but didn't give any more input as Serafall asked about what had happened. Grayfia relayed what she knew to the girl while Lucifer filled in the blank. After he had critically injured her, he brought her back to his home so she could be healed as he didn't know what to do in his panic. In the hospital, they all waited for her to regain consciousness after the operation.

"Thank you," Serafall said after hearing the story. She then faced Leviathan and added, "you too, Levi-chan."

"Huh? I didn't do anything?"

"You waited here for me to wake up, that's something," Serafall answered with a wide smile on her face.

Leviathan's silver eyes glared at the red-eyed and wondered if there was something wrong with her head. Maybe, her brother, Lucifer, banged the girl's head somewhere along the way. Leviathan was only here to accompany her brother and couldn't care less about the girl. However, Leviathan sighed afterward and nodded, accepting the compliment for what it was.

"Hey! What about us? We helped too!" Someone in the room called out as Serafall leaned a bit to the side of the bed to see. There were two more people in the room that she didn't notice before. It was a boy and a girl. The girl was sitting down on the floor to one side as she rolled up the boy in bandages, turning him into a mummy. Serafall then noticed her bandages as it was the same, and was about to ask.

"No, they did not," Lucifer deadpanned, knowing exactly what she was going to query from her expression. Grayfia sighed, also understanding where this was going. She wished her husband was here to help her with this. Unfortunately, he was busy right now for some reason.

"But… but… Nii-sama, we tried, that has to count for something right?" The twin-tailed girl called out, looking up at her oldest brother. The other brother nodded as his mouth was clumsily obstructed by certain wrappings.

"You two didn't help! You made it worst!" Lucifer shouted at them as Leviathan nodded in complete agreement. The twins didn't help at all as they painted over the bandage as well as adding a few extra layers after they made mistakes in their drawing. They managed to do accomplish the task without any hospital staff noticing it. That was frightening. In contrast, the ANBU, didn't seem to be that surprise at all since they had to deal with these two on a daily basis. Their pranking – or generosity, they called – was legendary across the Elemental Nations.

"But white is so dull! We thought Sera-chan would cheer up if we add more colors like rainbows!"

"PAINT INFECTED THE WOUNDS YOU DUMMY!" Lucifer roared. They both blinked at him.

"WAHHHH… Nii-sama yelled at us, and Sera-chan didn't thank us. We worked so hard on it too!" Both of them started to cry and throwing a tantrum. The mummy was rolling around the floor as Serafall watched with shock and interest. Grayfia rubbed her temple at the childish nature of the two. They weren't really crying. It was only an act, and she was not falling for it again.

"Asmodeus and Beelzebub, please stop. Mummy can't deal with you two right now," Grayfia beseeched sincerely. The two stopped crying and sniffed but their eyes were still watery. It looked very genuine. Serafall couldn't help but giggled a little at them. She wanted to hug them, but could not at the moment.

"Don't cry, I'm glad you did, it's really nice," Serafall complimented, nodding at the colors on her bandages.

"Thank you. I really liked it," she added.

With that, they immediately blinked once, clearing the water from their eyes in an instant. "Hah! See, Sera-chan liked it! We helped! Yay!" Beelzebub called out while jabbing her finger at Lucifer. Asmodeus would have done the same, but he was a little bounded right now so he simply nodded repeatedly. He then shook his head rapidly to remove the wrapping across his mouth.

"Bee-chan, it's my turn now," Asmodeus said.

"No way, it's not yet, I'm still not done," Beelzebub covered her brother's mouth with bandages again along with a few more layers than before, leaving only his eyes and hair visible. Asmodeus started to protest by arching his body and bouncing, but Beelzebub jumped on top of him to hold him down with her weight. They started thrashing around after that, banging against the wall.

"Please ignore them," Lucifer stated flatly. Serafall looked at him and then at Leviathan, who also nodded.

"It would be for the best right now, Serafall," Grayfia confirmed. As if a certain person was listening, the door to the room opened and Naruto stepped through. He looked at the two kids rolling around the floor and picked them both up by their collar and bandages. They immediately stopped whatever they were doing.

"I will get rid of them, Grayfia-sama," Naruto said almost jokingly, bowing at the rest before taking them out of the room. He carried them into the hall before turning both around in his hand so they could face him. Grayfia told Lucifer to vacate the room as well as she wanted to ask Serafall about some private matter. Leviathan, of course, followed her brother out, and the duo waited outside the door. They were also watching their father's back as he manhandling their youngest siblings further down the hall.

"Don't be mad Otou-sama, we just borrow it for now. We will return it when we're done," Asmodeus claimed. Beelzebub said pretty much the same thing, but more cutely. Naruto looked down at the dirty wrapping on his son's body. It couldn't be reused anymore. These two somehow raided the supply room when no one was looking. They took bandages, some morphine, and powerful anesthetics to knock people out. The last one entire supply was missing from the storage.

Naruto only found out just recently after noticing some of ANBU he told to guard them were snoozing happily. The twins must have offered those idiots something, and they must have been drugged with the stolen stuff. How did the duo pull that off? Naruto sure he told the guards not to accept anything editable from these two, but apparently they did.

"Where are the rest?" Naruto asked as they both looked at the ground while was still being held up by their father. They poured it into the water supply of the village as they think the whole town should get some much needed rest. It was a good thing in their opinion.

**XxXxX**

"It's so quiet," Naruto said as his hand wrapped around another person to his side. They were naked as the day they first joined. It was without the bubbles this time. She nodded in agreement and did the same with her hands. The whole village was silence; completely knocked out by certain duo. The guards, of course, immediately went on alert when they noticed something seemed very wrong, believing it was some sort of cotangent or an imminent attack. Naruto told them to stand down and everything was fine. He then ordered them to carry all the villagers on the street back to their home, and drain the water tank completely before refilling it from the lake again.

"So did you get what you wanted?" Naruto asked, knowing his wife wanted more information on a certain friend from the girl. Serafall was still in the hospital as her wound was not completely healed yet. They would return her back home sometimes tomorrow when she's ready.

"Yes… are you jealous?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Very. That you asking about your former lover, from his daughter no less," Naruto said as he rolled over and was on top of her. A rather childish smile formed on his face. Her silver eyes gazed into his blue as he did the same. Her legs wrapped around his as he pressed his entire lower body against her. His right hand slid across her face gently, and his thumb rubbed against her cheek, feeling the skin a few times before brushing her silver hairs back. She was beautiful, and the darkness that encompassed the room did not obscure any of that.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto asked softy. She didn't say anything other than wrapping her hands around the back of his head and pulled his face to her. They shared a deep kiss. No spoken answers were needed. Tongue wrapped around each other, feeling the sweetness in the fluid that was exchanged. The long and passionate kiss was broke off when he was forcibly rolled over and she was on top. Their hip remained joined as both her slender hands pressed down the blond's chest; powerful chest – untainted by the ravages of time. A grin appeared on his face as he gasped a little, feeling her body rocked back and forth on his. Slowly and gently at first, but the tempo increases as each cycle was completed in earnest. Her current unbraided hair swung wildly behind her, glittering in whatever light that managed to enter through the curtain from the outside world.

His hands wrapped around her hands, helping them to hold to his chest. It was unneeded, but he wanted to.

"Grayfia," he murmured softly, and she returned the call with his name. Both of his hands then left hers as they skated up the slender support from his chest to her shoulder. They didn't stop there when reached the top but continuing down both side each, feeling the smoothness of the landscape under the fingers. The tenderness they felt was indescribable. They ended their track around her waist, holding it tightly. She stopped moving, looking into his eyes. Silence filled the bedroom for a few seconds before his hands found a new course, skiing across her stomach and upward to her chest, wrapping around the soft mound before the thumbs circling around the tip.

As if they were button to be pushed, controlling her. She lifted her hip up a little, almost unsheathing it before pressing down again. It was fully entered her once more, pressing against her womb with all its length. The tight wall wrapped around it, grinding against the foreign skin and lubricating it. He could not help but gasped once the deed was done. He wanted more and so did she, and with every descent, he met her with an upwards thrust. Joined, it was meant to be. Their hips always wanted to be connected again every separation, and before long… they both reached climax.

"Ah," She moaned as her wall clamp down on his rock hard member more tightly than before. It was the signal as he felt the sucking sensation on his member as well as the increased dampness. An orgasmic effect was building up.

"Fuck," he grunted, feeling the throbbing sensation on his shaft as the wall closed around it even more. It was only a matter of time before his release. He pulled her body to him as he uplifted his own into an upright sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her body as she did the same to his along with her legs around his waist. The motion forced chests, hips and body to lock upon each other.

"Grayfia," he muttered as he could no longer hold it in. River of seeds escaped from him as the gate was no longer closed, filling her inside and breaching the barrier of her womb with every powerful blast. She felt each spurt as her wall muscle tightened and shuddered. They held onto each other, watching each other faces as steamy mist escaped their lips while constant heat emitted their body as lust filled the room.

"I wish you would be jealous, even just a little," Grayfia said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh… I'm jealous. Why wouldn't I be? But that's because I love you and wanted you all to myself," Naruto answered cheekily as he moved his body forwards, forcing her fall down on her back. Their hips were still connected, pressing against each other and keeping it all in.

"I trust you to make the right choice. If I don't then who do I trust? I don't want to second guessing myself and my family every time something new and unexpected. We still have a whole journey before us, and more uncertainty will come. But I will be by your side, always, and we shall face every challenge together," Naruto said.

"I know that… and glad to have met you," Grayfia said as they entered another passionate kiss. He rocked his hip a little, feeling the burning sensation below as his member swim in the fluid. It quickly regained its might.

Unfortunately, they couldn't continue as their love making session was disrupted by a certain duo, barging into the room. Naruto and Grayfia rolled to the side immediately, grabbing and using the blanket to covered most of their bodies. The room was fairly dark so the kids couldn't see anything clearly.

"Dad! We did it!" Asmodeus and Beelzebub called out in unison. Their voice seemed to echo many times over in the room. It was as if…

"Didn't we lock the door…" Naruto whispered with a hint of disappointment, but couldn't say anything more. He lost his voice when he saw them. Grayfia tilted her head up to see what caused him to be speechless. She lost hers as well as there were dozens of the twins standing in the doorway. She immediately snapped her head to glare at her husband. He sweat-dropped a little, meeting her eyes, realizing what she was hinting at. His eyes formed into rippled patterns to dispel all of them immediately in order to reveal the real one. Unfortunately, the original duo wasn't among them as the doorway was emptied afterwards. The blond then looked around and through the walls. He noticed numerous of them were running through the towns with ANBU chasing them down. Somehow the prankster learnt shadow clones. Oh dear god!

"Wait… I didn't teach them…" Naruto said as he was rolled to the side and pressed to the bed by the strong arms. She was on top of him, and she was mad, but the sweat made her looked much like an animal in heat.

**XxXxX**

Naruto sighed, seeing the massive paper pile of paper on top of his desk. His hip was in pain, but he wasn't too worried about that. The work load was what occupied his mind. They were complains as the duo painted the whole towns in different colors while everyone was having a good dream. The latter part was due to them as well, but no one seemed to voice their opinion about that. The last one was a different matter; the duo didn't just paint the wall and buildings only. Rocks and dirt were not spared as there were thousands of them running around, looking for something to do. It seemed like they learn the technique in just one night. It was like what he did all those years ago when he was tricked into stealing the scroll. No one could have doubt now that they were of his blood, following his examples.

Still, Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the people's faces in the room while his only personal maid was rather impassive. She coughed every now and then to prevent her giggling. The people's hair and beard was dyed in different colors and so was their clothing with very vivid patterns. A few ANBU was in the room, looking at each other new designed attire and mask as well. The twins threw paint bombs at them in mass when the ANBU tried to catch and dispel them.

"Have you found them yet?" Naruto asked as one of the ANBU shook his head after Naruto dealt with the civilian populations. Grayfia exhaled heavily, looking out the window to the overview the village. There were still thousands of her sons and daughters running around the town and the surrounding area, chasing each other in the game of tag or avoiding other people. She wondered how she was going to discipline them after this.

Meanwhile in another part of town; "I know you said to ignore them… but it's hard," Serafall called out, seeing the same thing as everyone else's. Lucifer was showing her around the town before sending her home, and hundreds of Asmodeus and Beezlebub were hard to ignore. Leviathan was following the duo behind while occasionally watching her younger brother and sister painting the streets, or drawing childish pictures on whatever flat surface they were able to find.

"I know… I'm having a hard time too," Lucifer admitted with a crooked smile. He should have never show them that scroll. Hopefully they won't snitch on him later.

* * *

**Author Note:**

When I write lemon or smut, I don't tend to describe the genitalia because that sounds stupid and childish. 8 inches? 9 inches? Why are you describing how long the guy's thing is? I don't even write lemon explicitly because it doesn't add anything to the story by describing what happening inside their body. You are not really seeing inside her body with some sort of x-ray vision. Anyway, those kinds of love making scene needed to add something to the story and not just for the heck of it.

Working on other stuff, my story is wildly different from each other so check them out because variety or they just stupid carbon copy of each other. Wondering how I'm going to do Yasaka and Naruto's lemon thing… she's a nine-tails fox… hmmm, that's 13 limbs and bigger chest than Grayfia (I think). It could be very fun and kinky. Hah! Naruto and Kunou (his daughter) is very different in the other story, but fluffy to the max!


	4. Linking the Worlds (3)

**Oneshot: NarutoxGrayfia (Naruto and Highschool DXD Crossover Onshot)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This part is still EXTRA – The tales of Serafall and Lucifer meeting and eventual promise. Childhood's crush is super cliché in manga, but it's very plausible in real world. It could always develop into something more and it damn will in this story. I demand it! Oh wait… I'm the author… T-T

* * *

**=[A Devil Jinchuuriki]=  
Parental Guidance**

The world slowed down to the crawl. Everything around him appeared to be standing still like time had stopped. It was not. His mind simply worked much faster than before, empowered by his limitless energy coursing through inner pathways. Before him were countless of people, children and adults as his cleared blue eyes narrowed and targeted each quickly. His body glowed golden as he completely assessed all the possible paths through the area.

"**_Hiraishin Chains_**," Naruto pronounced softly as multitudes of lightning rays, originating from his body, branching into the surrounding. They were passing close by to all his targets. In the micro seconds follow, all the child clones expelled with a light tap to the back of the neck at the same spot, disregarding what position they were in. He sighed as the world return to normal again. The ANBU stopped moving when their target was dispelled as they looked around before turning attention back to their leader. That frightful technique could slaughter large amount of people before they knew what had killed them.

"It's fine, I only use enough strength to dispel them, Grayfia," Naruto told his silver-haired maid to remove any worries she might have. There wasn't any since she knew he would never do anything like purposely injured their children. He shook his head a little, but wasn't able to remove the childish grinning that was plastered on his face. "I know I shouldn't laugh about it, but I can't help it."

Grayfia coughed lightly, gathering her thoughts on the matter before speaking up. "Their pranks are escalating. While it is mostly harmless, it is a hindrance to the villagers. The time spends to clean up could have been used for something more productive, Hokage-sama."

She closed her eyes, hiding the strong silvery irises. She cleared her throat, removing her strict persona she adorned and revealed softened eyes. "I wish you would discipline them at least once in a while. Teaching them is our responsibility not just mine. Every time I lectured and punished them for their misdoing, it felt like I'm the bad guy."

Naruto dropped his grin and sighed. "Alright, but if I do, please don't interfere no matter what," he hinted as she gave a nod. She promised she would not get in the way again. "Very well, I guess I will start with the twins when I find them."

Meanwhile, at a large lake just outside of town where peace and quiet reigned, a small wooden house stood as a shelter for any passing travellers. "What hits us?" Asmodeus asked, rubbing the back of his neck. It felt like he'd been smacked there several thousand times over. Individually, it was just a tingling sensation, but combined, they were like a phantom wound, pulsing with pain. His twin sister, Beelzebub was experiencing the same thing. She was uplifting her head in discomfort.

"All these memories are strange! It's like we're there but we're not at the same time. Is this what happened when they dispelled?" Beelzebub asked while her brother continued to braid her golden hair, changing it from a twin tails fashion to something special. He didn't answer the question as it was unnecessary. "A lot of them got hit at the same time. There's only one person who could move that fast."

"Otou-sama, you mean," Asmodeus asserted as Beelzebub nodded, but the boy stopped her from moving her head since it messed up his rhythm. Their mother was fast, but not at the speed that they couldn't perceive her at all. She would still be a blur, but their father was different.

"Otou-sama rarely use chain lightning. It's a really awesome Jutsu based on Hiraishin. I wanted to know how to do that then nobody in the entire world would be able to catch us!"

"Uh huh. Hey, Nii-sama, do you think Okaa-sama and Otou-sama is mad that we interrupted their sleep last night? They seemed very furious then, their faces were all red," Beelzebub asked, remember the first set of memory they gained when a large amount of their clones were dispelled instantly. To her, only people who were furious would have that kind of blood filled face.

"I don't think they were angry that we wake them up. It wasn't that late. I think they were blushing like you do all the time," Asmodeus speculated innocently and finished his task with a nod. "There! It's all done, Bee-chan. You looked a lot like Okaa-sama and Levi-chan, just with golden hair instead."

"Really?" Beelzebub asked, checking the braiding from either side of her face while twirling her long golden hair around along with her petite body playfully. Asmodeus gave a thumb up before cocking his head outside the small window of the shelter.

"Someone has found us, Bee-chan. Let's get out of here!"

"Asmodeus and Beezebub, come out, Tou-san just want to talk to you," Naruto called his aura coating flickered. He was in Senjutsu state as his blended energy encompassed the entire area, but it was invisible to those that not trained in the art. He could feel everyone's energy all around him from the smallest critters hiding in the grass to the largest person. There were so many, but everything had a different feel to them.

"Otou-sama found us? That was really fast," Beelzebub said with a slight amazement. It wasn't that long that most of their clones were dispelled inside the village. "Nii-sama, is Okaa-sama there?"

"Wait, let's me see," Asmodeus said as dark air surrounded his finger. He stabbed a small hole in the hardened wood as if he was poking into butter. He then peaked through, blinking before shifting from side to side in order to view a wider arc. "I don't think so, but… I think we should run," Asmodeus advised thoughtfully while Beelzebub blinked at the suggestion.

"What do you mean, Nii-sama?"

"Bee-chan, have you noticed? Otou-sama called us out using our full name. He only does that when he's serious," Asmodeus answered with a few sweat-drops. He felt dread. "Do you remember the time when Levi-chan couldn't sit anywhere and had to stand for several hours?"

Her mind clicked and she practically shouted, "No, I don't want to get spank! It hurts!"

"Shsssh!" Asmodeus warned. "I think we should do this…" the golden-haired boy with silver eyes whispered his plan to his sister as she nodded approvingly.

"Really? How long you going be away for? What are you going to eat? Do you even know how to cook?"

"When you're no longer angry. And we can find our own food and we have money!" Beelzebub answered without thought while Asmodeus was lost for word. Their father was listening in on them from their side, inside a locked cabin. Neither had noticed when that happened.

"I don't want to do this, but you enraged a lot of people so I need to punish you, your mother said so," Naruto asserted dryly before smirking. "This will hurt you more than it will hurt me, but at least one of us will enjoy it while shredding lots of tears, so who's first?"

"NOOO!" Beelzebub tried to run, but Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder. He turned to face his other child, who remained impassive.

"Aren't you going to run, Asmo-chan? It's not fun if you don't," Naruto asked as Asmodeus grinned. Blue eyes widened as the two children within the closed shred exploded. The inside of the small house was immediately plastered in multi colored paint. "My eyes!"

Asmodeus and Beelzebub giggled as they dashed through the woods away from the shred. "I knew we could create Paint Clones if we tried. It's not that hard at all!"

After a while, "why aren't we moving?" Beelzebub asked. They immediately notice even that they'd been running, the ground shifted like a treadmill for every step they took.

"Oh crap!" Asmodeus spread his wings and tried to fly upward, but to no avail. He was stuck in one spot.

"My kids really underestimated me," Naruto said as he leaning back against the tree, perfectly fine while a maid stood by his side impassively. Both kids looked at their parents with blood drained from their face.

"I can't teleport either!" Beelzebub sobbed as the black marking were painted into the surrounding trees. They were trapped.

"I've invented that technique for fun! Great job on figuring it out so quickly," Naruto complimented with pride. "Have you figured out Corrosive Clone? They are awesome for bat…" he trailed off the moment he felt the intense and deadly aura originating from his side. He gulped while sweating profusely.

"Please forgive Tou-san for this," Naruto apologized after he stood his children as they held in each in fright.

**XxXxX**

"Aren't you going to eat, Sera-chan?" The semi-blond asked, looking at the untouched bowl before the twin-tailed crimson haired girl. Her reddish eyes continued to analyze the steaming soup while another girl was analyzing her. "It's the best food we have in the village," he asserted confidently.

"It's ramen," Serafall replied, poking and stirring the soup with a pair of chopstick.

"Yeah, it's the best," Lucifer insisted.

"It's ramen," she repeated hollowly. It wasn't like it was something uniquely different from what she knew. There were many type of food in the underworld.

"Just eat it and go home already!" Leviathan shouted loudly as everyone in the restaurant eyed her briefly before returning back to their conversation.

"Levi!" Lucifer snapped as his sister, Leviathan, looked away crossed-arm and annoyed. She was fuming inside, and those that saw her face quickly averted their gaze.

"Levi-chan sure is cute when she liked that," one of the black-haired kids with pitch black eyes whispered across the table to his buddy, who had multiple facial marking as required of his clan. A small puppy was sleeping on top, patting and stroking by a girl gently. She had similar feature to the first one of the group.

"Shsshhh, that girl stands between her and Luci-kun. No one dared to do that. It's going to be a bloodbath I swear, she's going to get torched," the boy whispered back ominously. Their conversation was masked by numerous other one in the crowded restaurant.

"I'm sorry. I will try," Serafall said, slurping it up slowly. Her face quickly shifted into a delightful one as she savored the flavor. "You're right, it's really good. It's the best ramen I ever tasted."

"See, no one can diss the food of the Gods!" Lucifer replied proudly before continuing finishing his own bowl. He added what his father always say, "Everything can be settled through a bowl of ramen so there's no need to hurry and enjoy the meal."

It wasn't exactly what Naruto had said, but that was the gist of it. Leviathan looked down at her bowl once she heard the statement. She swallowed her annoyance and sighed before beginning to enjoy her meal.

"Why are you pouting?" Lucifer asked as she looked up from her bowl, but realized her brother wasn't asking her. Her younger brother and sister had arrived into the restaurant. They looked like they'd been crying heavily a few minutes ago while rubbing their bottoms. Behind them were their parents.

"Nii-chan! Nee-chan!"

"Luci-chan! Levi-chan!"

"It hurts! It really hurts!" Both ten year old wanted their older brother and sister to do something about their punishment which included grounding and new rules. Neither Lucifer nor Leviathan did anything for their younger siblings as they don't want to get involve, however. In contrast, Serafall patted each of them lovingly in comfort as they hugged her cutely.

"Onee-sama!" They both called out.

"Bee-tan and Asmo-chan is so cute!"

"So you are here for lunch, Luci-chan, Levi-chan," Naruto acknowledged them. Grayfia tried to pull the twins away from Serafall since they were very clingy. The Hokage gave one quick glance at the crimson-haired girl before returning attention to his eldest son. "And why haven't you return Serafall home yet?"

"I wanted to show her around the village and we got hungry, father," Lucifer answered politely. Naruto sighed a little and nodded. He couldn't blame Lucifer for that and so he glanced at his wife for new direction. Grayfia shook her head slightly before speaking up.

"Lucifer, please sent Serafall home as soon as possible. She has been gone from her home for almost a day now, her parents must be very worried," Grayfia spoke from the heart, but Serafall looked sad.

'Father never has any time for me… I wondered if he actually cared for me at all. Mother's too busy with Sona right now,' she thought darkly.

Meanwhile, in the underworld, a man with crimson-haired frowned as he read through all the report associating with the current task. It was the most important. "Why haven't you found her yet?"

"Pardon us, Lucifer-sama, but Serafall-sama is nowhere to be found even in the human world. I'm afraid she might have taken and hidden from us."

"Could it be Khaos Brigade?" The long braided silver-haired man asked. The unknown faction, calling themselves the Khaos Brigade, had been stirring up trouble lately. While a nuisance at best, they were gaining strength rapidly.

"Or the Heaven faction," Rizevim Livan Lucifer added darkly. "Just give the word, Sirzechs-sama, we will find the heiress."

Sirzechs looked at the ambitious man carefully before giving a headshake. "No, there's no reason for them to take my daughter as hostage. Even if they did, they would demand something immediately."

Returning back to the Elemental Nations, crowded around a small table inside a certain popular restaurant, our future heroes was having fun. "Ah, Hokage-sama and Grayfia-sama, shall I show you to your spot or you wish to sit here in the children area?" The Ichiraku Ramen owner asked humbly. Naruto and Grayfia decided to let their kids to their own thing and choose a more private table in the restaurant.

"I told you don't use it for prank and you didn't listen," Lucifier scolded the twins lowly, seeing that they having trouble sitting down on the comfortable chair. "How many each?"

"Two, but they really hurt," Asmo-chan replied, groaning more than a little.

"It was supposed to be one, but Nii-sama pranked Otou-sama so he doubled the amount," Bee-chan replied. "It's not fair! I was against Nii-sama from doing it!"

"Eh, when?"

"After Otou-sama caught us!"

"That doesn't count!"

"So does so!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"Stop lying! You're always like this, blaming everything on me!"

"No! This was your suggestion and we got punished because of that, and now we're grounded," Bee-chan fumed and shouted, "I don't want to play with you anymore! Nii-chan always gave bad idea."

"Fine by me, I would never get caught if I was myself. I don't need yo – "

"Stop it, you two!" Lucifer interrupted, knowing that his father would never favor any of them and treated them equality. The twin did the prank together, that much was clear from the numerous complain and statements from the villagers. "You shouldn't fight. Since you pranked the town together, you should take the load together."

Leviathan giggled at the last part before coughing as the rest didn't get it. Even if Lucifier said that, both of them didn't look at each other at all. In fact, Bee-chan switched spot with Serafall so she was between them. The youngest child gave out a groan since her bottom was still pulsing in pain, but Serafall helped her by creating a block of ice to numb the pain.

"Don't be mad at each other," Serafall said, trying to cheer them up. It must have been a while since they were punished.

"Anyway, what you want to eat?" Lucifer asked.

"Uzumaki Special!" Asmodeus called out.

"Uzumaki Deluxe!" Beelzebub shouted.

"Uzumaki Special Deluxe!"

"Uzumaki Special Deluxe Supreme!"

"Uzumaki Special Deluxe Supreme Awesome!"

"Uzumaki Special Deluxe Supreme Awesome Greato!"

(…)

"Eh? Is there such thing?" Serafall asked Lucifer while the twins trying to outdoing each other. Since she was sitting in the middle, she was getting hit with most of the sound attacks. Lucifer sweat dropped and scratched his cheek shyly. He was unable to think up of a plausible reply while Leviathan had a blank expression on before returning to her meal.

"I think you should remove these ones," Grayfia suggested while looking at the bulky menu. Each preceding item on it only added a little bit to the flavor so it would be different from the previous one. It would be better to simply take the final item, gave it the first item's title, and remove the rest. She knew how they came to be considering her husband techniques naming scheme.

"But everyone got used to it, Grayfia-sama. Fixing it up will only cause confusion," the owner answered as Naruto couldn't kept a straight face since it was him that started the whole thing. The owner left the moment he got their order as waiter took other customers' one.

There was a moment of silent between the two before he took the initiative to speak up. "Grayfia, I know you don't want to confront it right now, but I think you should at least do it to put all your doubt away."

She wrapped her hand around his and gripped it firmly. "This is my life now. I no longer wish to know about any others. Sirzechs-sama is contended so there's no need to remind him what he had lost all those years ago. Nothing good can come out of it. Once Lucifer returned Serafall to her home, our worlds will be separate once more."

"It's not going be that easy," Naruto hinted, pointing his thumb at the table where four of his beloved children and one pure devil giggled and laughed. Lucifer and Serafall were bonding very quickly while Leviathan tried to break them up. Beelzebub and Asmodeus throw a little tantrum and decided not to speak with each other.

"And I don't want it that way either," he continued and returned the grip gesture. His eyes were unusually thoughtful. There were many things going through them. "I counted myself lucky for having met you when I did. For them, I'm willing to do whatever and all I can. A human lifespan is too short compared to that of a devil. Thousands years could go by while they remained the same. I wanted them to have what we have, even if it doesn't last as long as we did, it could still be far longer than what we could provide them here."

Sometimes, the childish blond seemed really matured and thoughtful. "I… will think about it," Grayfia said with a smile. Naruto nodded and kissed the back of her hand before leaning forward and rubbing his face against it.

"Here we are, Grayfia-sama, Hokage-sama. Please enjoy your meal," the owner said, placing down the bowl on the table as they thanked him. Before they could enjoy their late lunch, the owner whispered lowly at the couple so no one else could hear: "Can I asked, what the setup for tonight event? I really want to find a girl just for me."

"It won't be blessed if you cheat," Naruto reminded the older man as Grayfia nodded in agreement. It was supposed to base on luck and fate.

"What's a Summer and Winter Event?" Serafall asked as a group of boys and girls moved away from their table. They were all hyped up for the starry event that only comes once every five years while greeting the four youngest members of the Uzumaki clan.

"It's where boys and girls met," Asmodeus explained simply from what he knew.

"… and hold hands," Beelzebub added flatly.

"… and watch the starry sky," Asmodeus finished his sister sentence and stared at Beelzebub with an arched brow. They then turned their back at each other, fuming again.

"That's the gist of it, probably," Lucifer said. "The last one was five years ago, I was only seven then so I couldn't participate, but this year, I could. I'm not sure what it is though."

"Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Summer and Winter are separated by Spring and Autumn. While being polar opposite from each other, Summer and Winter will met each other on a certain day, thus bring forth a unity between the two spirits even if they have nothing in common, just like two people who should never have met," a Jounin said, cocking his head over to the kids' table. "Only single can participate in the event so I think you all can qualify. Are you looking for a girl or boy you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"What about us? We're a couple," Asmodeus called out as Beelzebub nodded before they looked away from each other again. The Jounin laughed at the cuteness displayed.

"Couples can participate in Spring and Autumn one," the Jounin said and whispered lowly, "I can't tell you what it is or your parents will probably give me shitty task somewhere in the desert all alone, away from my friend." He winked the last part.

"If that the case, can you tell us about Summer and Winter Event then?"

"No problem. In tonight event, there are thousands of small little ice sculptures that crafted especially by Grayfia-sama. They will be dispersed around the area, if you find one and another person finds the same one to yours then something good will happen between the two of you."

"What's that a good thing?"

"It's not fun if you don't find out for yourself," the Jounin laughed and waved his hand before leaving the restaurant with an amused expression. The kids stared at his retreating form before whispering to each other.

"I want to go to the event… but I have to return home soon," Serafall pouted. Lucifer smirked and decided he would take her home after the event. Leviathan voiced her opinion on the matter since she didn't want Serafall here. On the other hand, the twin was hyped up about the upcoming festival for they wanted to know what the prizes were. They quickly went to ask their parents, who almost choked.

"Tell you what. We're going to participate in this event. All of us!" Naruto declared, completely ignoring the rule that only single can participate. Grayfia, on other hand, was reluctant. She feared it might be omen.

**XxXxX**

"Wow the turnout is great? So many bachelors and spinsters looking for a mate," Naruto mumbled lowly and looked at the mass of people, who roared the moment he stood before the pedestal. "You guys are all here for the Event? It's going to be the most awesome one yet! BELIEVE IT!"

"Let's us begins then! May the one you find is the one you're searching for," Naruto began, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky. "But first, since my children are participating in this one as well. They shall do something for everyone for all the trouble they caused. Come here, Asmo-chan and Bee-chan."

The twins nodded and smiled brightly. They held each other hand, amplifying their power through each other and pointed toward the sky with a free one. Black wind manifested into a torrent and soured into the heaven. It exploded and pushed the clouds outward, revealing the glittering starry sky above while forming a wall of wind around the edge. "There will be no clouds for the whole night! We promised!"

"That's good, now come, Luci-chan and Levi-chan," Naruto requested, but the two were reluctant. They weren't confident that they could do the same thing as their parents could.

Grayfia held each of her children by the shoulders firmly. "Lucifer, Leviathan. Fire and Ice. Your power might be opposite just like the two seasons, but at least for this day, they will join with each other and produce something beautiful."

"Yes, be proud of what you have and show the world that your power is not only good for destruction," Naruto encouraged with a smile as both kids puffed up. Lucifer pointed at the sky as the sky became wavy. Blackened ice crystals began to form in mass. They began swirled into each other and materializing a massive ice block. He grunted as the solid ice started to descend toward the ground as the people gasped in amazement and shock. Needlessly to say, Grayfia was impressed at it shear volume her eldest son could create.

Leviathan's chakra shifted as torrent of black flames emerged from her body and slammed all its might into the massive glacier. Cracks began to form upon it, but very slowly. She was losing control as she had doubt in her mind. Naruto tapped his youngest children and whispered something into them. The twins nodded cheerfully and raised their hands at the beam of flames. Wind quickly supplemented fire, increasing its potency. The torrent of flames expanded, growing larger as it crushed through the ice before splitting into thousands of tendrils and crashed into the shattered bits.

Black ice cannot be destroyed even by the black flames, however. Instead, the ice was ripped apart into granites through wind and fire in brilliant display. Their remains showered the whole area in glittering rain of black diamonds as flames spread out across the sky once it completed the task, dissipating under Leviathan's command.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Serafall called as the grains piled up in her palm. "It's like snow!"

"Orange for male and Cyan for female so don't get mix up unless you want to! Have fun and no fighting or else! I mean it! So let's the event begins!" Naruto announced loudly as countless magical circle appeared all around the area, emanating from the newly teleported miniature sculpture of all kind. They were all the same so no one could know what each glowed represented. Everyone immediately spread out to each beacon, hoping to acquire one.

Grayfia sighed as she held a reddish unique one in her hands. There was a reason why this event is only for single as it was bad luck for couple to participate. She looked at her husband, who was still shouting at the dispersing mass, encouraging them on when he should be hunting for the matching pair instead.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The next chapter is dedicated to Summer and Winter Event. I don't need to tell you who they represented. It will be the second last chapter of Serafall and Lucifer's childhood (EXTRA1). It's a simple event based completely on luck and fate. Spring and Autumn are different. I find the seasons have deep meaning.


End file.
